


Jongin...

by InariChi



Series: Infinite Worlds [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InariChi/pseuds/InariChi
Summary: Kyungsoo sees him every day. He looks of forgotten memories; familiar and close, but so, so far away.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Infinite Worlds [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Jongin...

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Infinite Worlds collection of oneshot and drabbles.

**K** yungsoo sees him every day.

Beautiful caramel skin glistening faintly underneath opaque sunbeams of heaven, his body resting on a thin piece of woolen material separating him from the grainy sand below. He appears serene, tranquil, completely at ease. He’s not here to swim, but to bask in the warmth radiating from the closest star. His breathing releases in an even pace as if he’s in a deep form of slumber.

He looks of forgotten memories; familiar and close, but so, so far away.

“Jongin?”

He startles before looking up at Kyungsoo with sparkly eyes of fascination shading under glaring curiosity, as though it’s his very first time seeing the shorter man. Kyungsoo smiles in return because despite that he always startles Jongin, there’s never a complaint about it and the other simply cherishes his presence.

“Jongin, I’m here...” His voice is soft when he speaks. There’s a word hanging in the air, something his mind doesn’t quite know, it dances on the tip of his tongue but never reveals itself. Almost like it doesn’t want to be said, or he refuses to express it aloud.

“I see you have a basket, what’s in there?” Kyungsoo’s question goes unanswered as it always does, and he doesn’t know why he even asks anymore. Jongin flashes that charming smile and continues resting on his back underneath the pouring sunlight.

Kyungsoo sits on the blanket beside him and watches the waves of the vast ocean swish across the endless shore lines. The day stretches in silence as both men absorb rays of UV, feeling the humid air surrounding them like a thick cloak. It’s almost a perfect date. No one is walking along the beach or playing in the sand.

It’s only Jongin and Kyungsoo.

“Jongin...” The name slips pass Kyungsoo’s lips, and the man turns his head, earnestly gazing into his eyes. “Let’s go on a walk.” he suggests that they move their bodies in some way, sitting for hours is quite stiffening.

Jongin stands, silently stretching his long limbs to the sky and arching his back. He begins folding the blanket, and Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to grab the basket.

It’s strange how light the basket is. The desire to know what lies inside surfaces easily and Kyungsoo lifts the tan flap. There’s no food, no drinks—nothing. But Kyungsoo feels like he already knew that. He raises his gaze and sees Jongin’s figure yards away, slowly strolling along the coast leaving footprints in the sand with each stride. The basket plummets to the ground before Kyungsoo’s steps hurry after him.

Yet, no matter how fast his feet takes him, he could never catch up to Jongin.

"Jongin!" He calls after him, yet the other doesn't slow or stop.

"Jongin!" His voice is desperate now.

“Jongin!” Eyes fly open staring at pale blue wallpaper aligned with narrow strips of white. Fresh scalding tears stream along stained cheeks dripping aimlessly onto a cotton pillow case. Ripples of broken sobs crack through the moist air of a bleak Monday morning. For Mondays remind him of Jongin, Tuesdays remind him of Jongin, Wednesdays remind him Jongin. Every day he wakes from his dream, reminds him of Jongin.

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss him. Not yet, at least. Jongin’s presence is still here, as long as he has his dreams, he’s alright. These continuous trails of tears are flowing from a deep pool of happiness, he tells himself.

Jongin is still with him. Their days are spent wallowing in the shine of the proudly risen sun, blanket splaying underneath their bodies and a picnic basket. The repetitive conversations aren’t bothersome and Jongin’s lack of response is simply because he’s a quiet person, he convinces himself.

There, they meet, on a beach in the middle of nowhere. And Jongin is not here to swim, but to bask in the warmth radiating from the closest star, as he waits.

Kyungsoo knows that he is waiting for him.

Closing his wearied eyes once more, he drifts back into the realm of forgotten memories.

“Jongin?”

He startles before looking up at Kyungsoo with sparkly eyes of fascination shading under glaring curiosity, as though it’s his very first time seeing the shorter man. Kyungsoo smiles in return because despite that he always startles Jongin, there’s never a complaint about it and the other simply cherishes his presence.

“Jongin, I’m here...”

_Again._


End file.
